Mr. Boxall
Mr. Boxall, full name Boxoll Boxall is a possible male of an alien race known as the Boxheads that dumped him on Earth as a young man. He later became the crazy overlord immortal fool that we all know today. He is the creator of Steven and Kachowski and many other bizzare beings, as well as the father of over 3,000 children, who were All failures. He has died and been reborn many times and has plastic surgery often, to hide his appearance as he is a wanted man in every country Expect those under his control. He rides the Boxall mobile 2.0, but has before used the Nissan Micra and the original Boxall mobile. He Is currently on his 67th wife. For a full list see, The Wives of Boxall. He claims to be a teacher at every subject and appears in different forms in different schools. He then is fired for harassment. He currently lives on The Third Floor. He has a one of a kind DNA and element make up, made from Boxallium, Sodium Chloride and Oofium. He created the Boxall Empire. He later made the Heck Dimension. When Gaming or online, his name is PossiblePychopathXD111. He sends his Clones to do slave work for him. Biography Boxoll Boxall was a assumed male Boxhead, born to Qwerty Boxall and Lina Boxall. He was born in the capital city and grew up with his rich parents. One day, an assassin shot his father, who was t head of a large company. After Qwerty died, Mr. Boxall hunted down and killed the assassin. He then found out it was the prince of the Boxheads. This angered the king, who locked Mr. Boxall away for 2 years. When he got out, now 19 years old, he returned to start more trouble as revenge for his fathers death. However, in a plan to kill the king with bombs, they were set to early and blew up his home and killed Lina Boxall. Mr. Boxall fled in shock, his last family dead. He became a rebel that hated the king. He was kicked off the planet for calling the rules communist and robbing all the banks in the capital, and was sent in BoxShip Mark 1 into space. He went oof every time he hit a asteroid, he kept spinning until he crashed on the small planet of Earth in 1025, where he lived for over 700 years, as his race had a long life span. He ran into some Humans house to steal bread, which resulted in the human shooting him in the head, killing him. After his death in 1856, his body was found by The Necromancer from Revive, who ressuected him as her servent. She gave him a human appearance in 1867 and told him to keep changing his look so he could cause crime and not be killed. He took her advice, broke into a sacred temple in 1873, fled and got the first ever Plastic Surgery. He got away! But then, he was caught stealing Gold in 1899 and was decapitated in public. The Necromacer revived him again and gave him Revive Herbs which would keep bringing him back to life if he died. Mr. Boxall then started World War 1, and made fun of the french, so he died yet again in 1918. In 1928, Mr. Boxall had his first wife and his first child. He left them both alive. He came back and laid low, not casuing World War 2, but leading his own Boxall Brigade in the war. He formed the Early Boxall Empire to try and rule the world, but things went very bad. The Russian base mission of 1943 was one of Boxalls biggest screw ups. He went around recruting people for his Brigade in his first attempt to take over Russia. The mission went badly wrong, and the entire team was killed in various horrible ways. Mr. Boxall was shot in the back and assumed dead. The Russian Gaurds threw him into the sea, where he floated to an island. From there, he went to Chad, hoping to rule it. While there, he tried an Ice lollie. It got stuck to his tounge, and he flicked it up, gettiing it stuck to his left eye. He pulled it off with a loud OOF! And pulled out his tongue and eye. He had them put back and swore to destroy all Ice. The War was ending and The Early empire fell and lost all its land. Mr. Boxall began to explore the rest if the world, and planned to make a great new empire to rule it. One of the stories he told involved driving a tank into a supermarket to kill a spy, but the truth was the spy had the tank and nearly killed Mr. Boxall with it. Another involved him stealing water bottles from a refugee camp, and being hunted across Africa by the relief support men. He gave the water back but was still shot, but he survived. Screw Ups And Missions Mr. Boxall attacked Chad alone. but somehow lost. He was then locked up and learned of the team up with Chad and Russia to rule the world. He liked the idea and offered to be a spy. He had 5 Wives in Chad, he killed them all. He failed his fist mission and was executed in 1987. After his next rebirth, the war was long gone. He escaped from Chad and founded his own island country , Furpan. There, he found the underground base The Portal Network, and the Portal Keeper. He had his 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th wives in Furpan and got his Boxall mobile In England. Using his new mobile, he robbed the local bank in Britain and made his new bike a wanted vehice in the U.K. He then went back to Furpan with his mode of transport. He had some children, disowned them, and pushed each wife of a different cliff. He spoke to his people after creating his own religion, Boxallism. It gained much support and in 1992, they took over Chad. Following this, Mr. Boxall united the Followers of Boxallism and created the great Boxall Empire, who secretly formed The Boxall Army. After that he met The Cloners who gave him Cloning machines to make clones of himself, the Boxall Clones. Mr. Boxall then killed all the Cloners. He once again met with the Necromancer from Revive, who took him to Lord Haywood, who decided to fund Mr. Boxalls new Empire. Mr. Boxall married Lord Haywood, but after she failed to invade her home of Russia, Mr. Boxall cut off her head. Eventully, Mr. Boxall had his empire invade Russia, Finland and Poland and took them over. His empire growing, he decided to try somthing new. But he began by trying to melt all ice. He went to Antartica with a set of radiators in an attempt to melt the ice. He never brought anything to power the radiators and froze. He Eventully unfroze and went to get more radiators, this time with power. He froze again. The next time, he brought heat lamps. He failed again. He took a break for a while after that. Quest to find the Big Shower Mr. Boxall belived that rain came from a shower head above Earth and sent some Boxall Clones to find it. They failed, so he took the B-Ship, his new rocket ship made of cardboard and plastic, into orbit. Somehow, it did not burn up, due to being coated in Obsidian. He reached orbit, and was temporarily blinded by the sun, so he wanted to turn the sun off, as he thought it was a big lamp. He forgot about his Shower head quest and left the Clones he sent to freeze in space. He flew towards the sun, and sent his best clone, Mr. Bestall towards the sun to turn it off. Mr. Bestall was vaporised by the suns heat so Mr. Boxall decided that Mr. Toxall would be the top clone. Mr. T was too busy taunting five year olds so Mr. Boxall sent other Clones to turn off the sun. Mr. Tarzall found a world Behind the sun, home to Cows, unknown to Mr. Boxall. Mr. Tarzall was assumed dead by Mr. Boxall and the mission to turn off the sun was scrapped. He then led the tests to make the Boxall Blaster, a weapon that could turn people to dust. After five Clones died and twenty Furpananian test subjects died, the weapon was ready for use. New Start He began to get Plastic surgery yearly, to keep incognito. He took a role as a teacher in Furpan in the year 1999, but got the school blown up. He left Furpan under the control of one of his followers and went to Britain to be a teacher. He went to many schools, which ended in many police arrest and many blown up places. Finally, he found good school in 2005. While there, he told many stories most of which were true, but twisted around. One of his was that a tower was on fire so he used his jumping boost to save old ladies from the burning building. Then, he drove a Lambogini into a petrol station making it explode to kill terroists. He stayed in that school and He was still there 10 years later, but drowned in Hydrochloric Acid in the teachers cupboard. the Necromancer found his deformed corpse and revived him yet again. He then left his 12th wife apon rebirth and had 20 more, each only for a week before pushing them of cliffs at the weeks end. One burnt the Boxall mobile, so he burnt her. He was arrested for that. He was held in London, where he escaped , had a 23rd wife, got his famous Nissan Micra, got some workers and went to the plastic surgeons. Then, he saw a video on YouTube by the Youtuber Stampylongnose about Lava in a bucket, and realised he could use Lava to melt Antarctica. He sailed with his crew aboard a ship and put some lava in buckets. On their way to Antarctica, the Lava melted the buckets and burnt a hole in the ships hull, making it sink, drowning them all, but Mr. Boxall himself. He was saved by the Necromancer from Revive . He was furious that Stampy had lied and tracked him down, swatting him mid let's play and making a clone to replace him and kidnapping the real one. He then turned the real one into a teacher. From there, the former Minecrafter was a loyal servent of the Boxall Empire. Mr. Boxall went to London, hoping to find the Surgeon that could make people immortal. He found the Dark Surgeon, who attacked him and used a spell which turned him into a 2 inch tall Bacta monster statue, and gave him to the natural history museum. He was kept behind glass, and his Nissan Micra locked up in the Science museum. His workers were shrunk down and frozen at the science museum too. Many schoolkids looked through the glass at him and laughted. In 2017, the spell wore off so he unfroze and broke out, casing chaos in the city. He returned to Human shape, cut himself up and was shipped back to the school he died at. He returned but was fired. Left homeless, he got his 24th wife, then 20 more, killing them all and raising his total to 44. He then had 10 more. He arrived at a chaotic place and settled in the third floor at the end of 2017. He had his 55th wife and then 5 more. He sent his Boxall Clones on missions and he then killed the Dark Surgeon using the Boxall Blaster. He had 7 more wives. He then sent Steven, Kachowski and Thomas the Dank Engine to kill Bad Bob, which they succeeded. He then elevated Steven to second in command, leading the jealous Kachowski to lock Steven in a shed. When Steven returned, he injured Kachoski, and then had Mr. Boxall deported from Furpan. He later came back, beat Steven to near death, and retook the throne. Trying to start a goverment Mr. Boxall believed that Furpan needed a government to help him control the people. But who to put in it? Steven couldn't be trusted, Haywood was dead, so was Mr. Bestall. So Mr. Boxall phoned up Mr. Toxall, who was busy harassing 10 year olds on Roblox, and asked him if he wanted to join the Furpan Government. Mr. Toxall agreed as he knew politics was toxic. He had been taught this by George Walmart Bush and John Fortnite Kennedy. He brought along some Robloxers but Mr. Boxall gunned them down at the door. Mr. Toxall waited while Mr. Boxall looked for others, letting various people from Furpan apply. By the end of a long day of backstabbing and sneaking, Mr. Boxall had his government. The leader became Mr. Governall who sent Mr. Toxall home. Mr. Governall prepared to betray Mr. Boxall by taking all his power. He tricked Mr. Boxall, telling him that a new bleach was out at Bleach R Us so Boxall Went to get it, only to be attacked by Governement agents and locked away. However, Steven arrived and freed him. He and Steven burst into The meeting room and shot as many members as the could, and his clone traitor Me. Gorvernall fled. Mr. Boxall dissolved the Furpan Government and put Steven in charge of hunting down Mr. Governall. Fortnite Issue In May 2018, Mr. Boxall was looking on YouTube when he found way too many click bait videos relating to a game craze called Fortnite. Mr. Boxall had Steven steal an Xbox for him, but Steven got a 360, so he went back and got an Xbox One instead. Mr. Boxall played Fortnite for a week constantly, getting rage attacks whenever he lost, in which he ran all over Furpan yelling curse words and screaming NO! In Furpanese, which translates to TAR!. After his hit, he played more, spend half of his county's income on V-Bucks and Skins, got more mad, until Steven understood that his boss had gone mad, and used an EMP to destroy all the Xboxs in Furpan. More In early June 2018, Mr. Boxall, Mr. Noxall and Mr. Toxall visited the Portal Keeper who told them about God Chicken and the dimensions that he and the other gods made. Revealing himself as the second brother of God Chicken, he vanished, leaving The Portal Network under the control of Mr. Boxall. Mr. Boxall wanted to see these realms, and pushed Mr. Noxall into a portal, not knowing it led to a dimension of lava, which spat back Mr. Noxalls charred remains. Boxall and Toxall then arrived at the Heck Dimension, led by the minecraft nerd Mr. Heck. Mr. Toxall left the Dimension, and Mr. Boxall wanted to take it over, trying to kill Mr. Heck. Mr. Heck then banned Mr. Boxall from the Heck Dimension forever. Mr. Boxall was mad about this, while the Portal Keeper continued to keep watch on him. He was later told by Kachowski and Thomas the Dank Engine that Steven had gone to blow up the Bleach factory. He did so before Mr. Boxall reached him, so he instead captured Steven and beat him while Kachowski laughed. Steven was sent back to the same school his rival had trapped him in earlier on. Mr. Boxall made Mr. Toxall New second in command, much to Kachowskis rage. Steven later returned, and earned back his position. Mr. Boxall never found out about the death of Thomas. Mr. Boxall then went to a car festival and stole a vintage bus, which he named the Bumper Bus. He drove around Furpan with Kachowski, causing random people to be run over. He then snuck the bus on a ferry to England and drove around there, killing more people. A Jet chased him, due to the Bumper Bus heading for a army camp. The Jet fired and destroyed the Bus, sending Mr. Boxall flying. He ran from the explosion, as a criminal. Spooky Time On Halloween 2018 in October, Mr. Boxall took over an old house on a popular trick or treating road. He decorated it with spooky skeletons and pumpkins and zombies, hoping to give out his Boxall Candy. When the night began, many kids visited the house, and Mr. Boxall jumped out dressed as Stampylongnose, making the kids scream and run. After this happened about 30 times, all the parents arrived and egged the house, an egg hitting Mr. Boxall in the face. He was knocked out and the kids stole all his candy that he wanted to keep. Mr. Boxall then burnt the old house down and ran off laughing into the night. Spooky. Next Steps TBa Personality and Traits. Mr. Boxall was a deranged proud inventive alien, much like his kind. He was unhinged however, making mad plans to rule the world, and make the world like him. He appears wacky to the untrained eye, just a normal man, but he can be smart, planning his schemes years in advance. When posing as a teacher, he tells many stories, documented in Mr. Boxall's Many Stories, some of which are not true. But his true self is a raging madman, obsessed with his goal, and willing to kill anyone to achieve it. He hates his race for exiling him and wants revenge, but wants to rule his people more. He had many wives, shown in The Wives of Boxall and many children, shown in The Children of Boxall. Powers Like all Boxheads, Mr. Boxall can live for about 2000 years, but had died many times, resetting that total. he has been given the power to come back to life. He can regrow arms and legs. He can fire energy blasts from his cheeks when angry. Jumping Boost Sneezing Boost Trivia He is a figment of the Mind. He is only in his 40s for a Boxhead. He has had many foes, as he is not very liked, including Dark Surgeon And Mr. Heck Quotes